Rwbytality
by silentshadow01
Summary: A collection of X-rays, brutalities and fatalities thought up for the cast of RWBY. Collaboration effort with Orokade Hakuchi and now The Baz. M-rated for blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ everyone how's it going**

**To those that know me, great to see you again. To those that don't, welcome**

**Before we get the killing on the way let me discuss something. This is a collaborated story made by, myself and my friend Orokade Hakuchi. We each have created a part of the chapter with one of us writing out the details of the character we have to chosen to fight**

**Seeing as it's the first chapter we might as well get the main two out of the way, Ruby and Weiss. **

**I have written Ruby's side in this chapter while Orokade wrote Weiss' side so you should know where to say your praises (If you have any for us) to the right person.**

**Now with that out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: All property belongs to their rightful owner, myself and Orokade owns the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Ruby Rose**

Ruby walked up to Weiss as her locker flew down and landed next to her

"It didn't have to come to this Weiss" Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose from the locker and pointed its compact sniper form at Weiss

"Yes it did Ruby, you know it" Weiss said as she pulled out Myrtenaster and aimed the point at Ruby as the Dust chamber spun before locking in place

"Just know, whatever happens, I'm sorry" Ruby said as she cocked her rifle as it turned into a scythe as the two began to fight

**X-Ray**

Ruby fired at Weiss as it made contact with Weiss' shoulder who held it in pain. Ruby wound back Crescent Rose as she pulled the trigger and fired as she was flung forward with the recoil. Ruby spun the scythe around for the blunt end to make contact with Weiss' face. It made contact with Weiss' jaw as the jawbone quivered for a second before shattering to pieces. Ruby used the momentum to move the scythe into a downward arc and fired her scythe again as it shot upward. It made contact with Weiss' side as the force caused her ribs to shatter in contact as she was sent to the ground. Ruby then jumped up in the air with her scythe high up as she fired and sent her the blunt end of her scythe down onto the back of Weiss's head as her skull quivered before caving in. Ruby retracted her scythe Weiss picked herself up and was about to fight again

**Brutality**

Ruby swung her scythe horizontally as it tore up Weiss' chest as pieces of her flesh as sent outward. Ruby then spun her scythe in the air before bringing it down in a diagonal slash into Weiss' body before it stopped halfway across her body. Ruby tugged the scythe before pulling the trigger of her scythe as the recoil sent the scythe through the rest of Weiss' body as it was cut in two and fell down in a plop

**Fatality**

Ruby wound back her scythe as she cocked the rifle portion of it as she was sent flying towards Weiss who was currently disoriented. Ruby swung as her scythe slashed Weiss' stomach as her innards spilled out as the girl tried to keep them inside. Ruby spun her scythe around before impaling through Weiss' back and stuck out through her front. Ruby then pulled the scythe upwards as Weiss' upper body was being cut in half until Ruby stopped at her throat. Ruby twisted the scythe sideways and with a tug she ripped the scythe out causing Weiss' head to be severed from her nearly split in two body. As Weiss' head fell Ruby folded her scythe into its compact sniper rifle as she aimed and fired at Weiss' head that exploded in a flurry of blood and grey matter

Ruby holstered her weapon as she looked at Weiss' body "It didn't have to end this way" Ruby said softly before walking off

**Alternate Fatality**

Ruby spun her scythe around so the curved blade was behind her as she unclipped her current cartridge and reloaded it with a special cartridge. Ruby cocked her scythe as she was sent forwards at incredible speeds towards Weiss' disoriented person. Ruby swung her scythe slashing Weiss as blood appeared across Weiss' chest as Ruby skid to a stop behind the white haired girl. Ruby then fired again as she ricocheted back at Weiss and slashed her again. The process repeated again and again at faster paces until Ruby swung at Weiss' neck as Ruby appeared in front of the heiress. Ruby swiped the back of Weiss legs that sent caused her legs to fall off the heiress' body as several body parts began to fall off her body before Ruby twirled her scythe before aiming down at the falling body parts and firing a giant blast from her scythe that turned the dismembered limbs into ash that scattered into the wind.

Ruby placed her scythe on her shoulder as she shook her head solemnly "I'm sorry Weiss, I'll always remember the good times we had" Ruby said softly before walking off

* * *

**Weiss**

* * *

A limousine drove up to an abandoned area as Weiss stepped out of the vehicle to face her hooded opponent who was waiting for her.

"You always were a hazard to my health." Weiss said, drawing her rapier as the limousine drove away.

"I don't want to fight you Weiss." Ruby reasoned, unconsciously tightening her grip on her scythe.

"You don't, but I do." Weiss finished, taking a fighting stance as Ruby did the same.

* * *

**X-Ray**

* * *

Weiss threw a fire Dust crystal that sent Ruby staggering back a few feet. Weiss then summoned a glyph underneath Ruby as it sent her in the air as another appeared above as Ruby smacked into it with a loud smack as the glyph glowed and sent her back down to the ground. Ruby soon connected with the ground face first as Ruby's neck trembled a bit before shattering to pieces along with part of her jaw. Ruby rolled on the ground before landing on her knees, dazed as Weiss created another glyph under herself. She then shot forward with incredible speeds with a kick to her chest, causing her ribs to tremble before caving in from the kick. Ruby flew back a few feet from Weiss before picking herself up and returning into her fighting posture.

* * *

**Brutality**

Weiss spun her rapier before stabbing it into the ground as pillars of ice made their way towards Ruby. The pillars of ice shot up and impaled Ruby at several places. Then a giant pillar shot out from the ground as it thrust into Ruby's abdomen and out her back before retracting as her body that was now covered in bloody holes

* * *

**Fatality**

* * *

Weiss began to to cycle her chamber while Ruby stood disoriented. Weiss' rapier glowed light blue with ice Dust as she stabbed her rapier into the ground. A trail of ice made its way towards Ruby until it soon started to encase her. Ruby, surprised by the action, frantically tried to break to ice to no avail. Ruby's lower half was frozen place as Weiss summoned a glyph under the hooded girl as her lower half soon started to shake before it soon disconnected from Ruby's upper half as it was sent flying into the wall and shattered to bloody ice. Before Ruby's upper body fell another glyph appeared as it sent her mid air. Weiss summoned another Glyph behind her in the air as she blackflipped into it as she was sent flying towards Ruby's upper half. Weiss thrust her still glowing rapier into Ruby as the rest of the girls body turned to ice. Ruby had a shocked face before the ice covered her head as Weiss, with a great tug, pulled her rapier out of Ruby's body as it shattered into blood and ice. Weiss landed on the ground as pieces of Ruby fell down until Ruby's face fell down in front of the heiress with the shocked expression imprinted on her face. Weiss stabbed the head causing it to crack a bit before throwing it to the nearest wall as Ruby's head burst open on impact splattered icy grey matter everywhere.

Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped her rapier clean of blood. Holstering it as she gave Ruby's dismantles corpses, one last look. "Dolt." Weiss said before walking away.

* * *

**Alternate Fatality**

* * *

A small glyph formed in front of Weiss, as she pointed two fingers towards Ruby. Soon a larger glyph appeared under Ruby as Weiss then pointed up as it launched Ruby high into the air. Weiss proceeded to perform a circular motion with her fingers as six small cyan glyphs formed around Weiss . Weiss pointed her rapier towards Ruby as the six glyphs shot up from the ground towards Ruby's flailing body. The six glyphs trapped Ruby in the air, holding her by the arms, legs, waist, and finally the head. The Dust chamber of her rapier cycled as it glowed light blue with ice dust. Weiss then with a sweeping motion with her rapier sent blast an icicle at Ruby as it impaled through her chest as it began freezing her body. With another sweeping motion with hand, the glyphs that trapped Ruby started pulling her apart until her arms and legs were ripped off along with her head. The icicle that was in Ruby's body then expanded as it shot out from different spots of Ruby's body as it impaled the limbs that were severed and formed a star shaped cross. The glyphs that held Ruby in place soon dissipated as her mutilated body soon fell to the ground, shattering as it did as it sent her body parts flying.

"Rest in peace." Weiss said as she began to walk away not bothering to look back.

* * *

**And like that we have our first chapter of this series.**

**Shoutout to Orokade Hakuchi for his part in making this**

**Updates to this will be erratic so don't expect to see this update very often unless my friend is free to make his part.**

**Next time. Yang (Orokade Hakuchi) Vs. Blake (Silentshadow01)**

**Until then leave a comment, review, PM, check out Orokade's profile, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, how's it going**

**You weren't expecting this story to update again were you. Hell I wasn't planning to for a while until my friend _Orokade Hakuchi_ came back from his short hiatus and was ready to get back into making fanfics. So to bring him back into the world of fanfiction we decided to work on this chapter**

**So to clarify I worked on Blake's part while Orokade worked on Yang's part so if you have anything good to say, say it to the one who deserves it. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, Orokade and myself own the story**

**Now without further ado, FIGHT**

* * *

**(Silentshadow01)**

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake walked down the desolate street as she drew Gambol Shroud as she approached Yang was walking up to her with a smirk

"I never wanted to do this but you forced me to" Blake said as she pulled the cleaver sheath off to reveal the black katana underneath

"Oh take a cat nap or play with a ball of string kitty cat" Yang taunted playfully as she jerked her arms back as her gauntlets unfolded

"And this is why I'm going to enjoy this more than I should" Blake hissed as she held the cleaver sheath behind her while the katana was pointed straight at Yang

**X-Ray**

Blake hit Yang with the back of her cleaver sheath as the blonde stumbled back slightly. Blake folded her katana into it's kusarigama form (Chain sickle) and threw it at Yang who moved to the side. Blake then pulled on the ribbon as it fired and the recoil shot the gun back as it wrapped around Yang's neck. Blake pulled on the ribbon again as Yang was pulled downward as Blake preformed a kick that went straight as the heel of her boot hit Yang's chin as her jawbone soon quivered before it fractured. Yang was soon sent a few feet in the air as Blake once again pulled the ribbon as this time it fired and using the recoil the gun unwound itself from Yang's neck while still pulling on it as the blonde's neck twisted as the vertebrae in her neck quivered before shattering. The gun and ribbon, now off Yang's body, was being twirled by Blake before sending it straight up above Yang's still falling body before pulling the ribbon once more to pull the trigger. The back of the gun went straight down onto Yang's falling body as it made contact with Yang's skull causing her to fall onto the ground face first that caused her skull shake violently shattering. Blake pulled her gun back into her grip as it returned to it's blade form as Yang got back up to fight

**Brutality**

Blake after imaged behind Yang and stabbed her blade into her back. She then twisted the blade horizontally before ripping it out of Yang's body as it sliced the right side of her body open. She then used her cleaver sheath and sliced through the opening and cut the rest off as Yang's bisected body fell down onto the ground

**Fatality **

Blake threw her kusarigama at Yang as the blade of the gun embedded itself into Yang's shoulder. Blake pulled on the ribbon as Yang stumbled forward as Blake slashed upward against that arm using her cleaver sheath as cleaved Yang's arm clean off. She then after imaged behind Yang with her pistol back in its katana form as she used both her blades and brought it down on Yang's other arm which was ripped clean off as well. She then after imaged in front of Yang and in a quick fluid motion she slashed both her blades in two directions like a scissor cutting something against Yang's gut which caused her innards to fall out onto the ground. Yang fell to her knees as Blake put her blades away and held a black ribbon her in hands where she then wrapped it around the blondes neck tightly enough that her neck bled slightly. Blake then flipped over Yang and tossed her overhead but pulled back with great force once Yang was above her as the force of her body and Blake pulling back caused Yang's head to be ripped off her body as it was flung off to the side.

Blake head Yang's severed head by her hair "You were a good friend, but you were just awful to be around" Blake said as she dropped Yang's head and walked off

**Alternate Fatality**

Blake pulled out a multicolored pistol magazine and put it into her blade. Blake after imaged behind Yang as a fire replica stood where Blake was standing before. Blake after imaged again as she left a ice replica that was giving off a mist of cold. She after imaged once more as it left a green wind replica who's body was whirling around violently. Blake who was now standing on Yang's left, kicked her into the the fire replica as it exploded causing the entire front of her body to catch on fire as Yang screamed in horror as the blast from the fire caused her to be knocked back into the ice replica as her entire back was covered in ice. Yang still screaming turned to the side where Blake was standing as she kicked Yang's scorched gut into the wind replica as it tore her frosted back to shreds which revealed part of her spine. Yang yet out another screech of pain while Blake calmly walked up to her and covered her scorched mouth as she pulled out her blade and slit her throat. Yang grasped her throat as she fell on one knee gurgling blood before falling to the side fell as she went limp.

Blake cleaned the blood off her blade as she shook her head "I didn't want to do it Yang, but your death will be a turning point for me" Blake said as she walked off to the side

* * *

**(Orokade Hakuchi)**

**Yang Xiao Long**

The roars of a motorcycle echoed throughout the empty arena. The rider began to swerve in circles before stopping in front of her opponent. Yang's back was facing her opponent as she promptly kicked the kick stand of her bike out and removed her yellow goggles along with her helmet as she got off the bike to face her opponent.

"Impressed?" Yang asked, stretching a bit before entering a fighting stance as Ember Celica unfolded into its active form

"Always showing off as usual." Blake replied, putting her book away and pulled out Gambol Shroud taking a fighting stance of her own

"I aim to please." Yang finished, playfully using her index finger in a taunting fashion signaling Blake to bring it on

**X-ray**

"Try me." Yang taunted as she held her arms out, signifying a free hit. Blake charged at Yang, only for Yang to dodge underneath her. Yang punched straight up as it connected against Blake's gut as Ember Celica fired a high powered shot as Blake's liver was destroyed, along with part of her ribs. Blake wobbled back, stunned from the damage as Yang aimed her gauntlets behind her, using the recoil of her weapon she sped towards Blake. Yang spun around with a roundhouse kick at full force against Blake's neck as the vertebrae in her neck shook wildly before snapping. Yang aimed behind her again and fired as she used the recoil to swing both arms in front of her as the sides of her arms that were covered with Ember Celica made contact with Blake's skull. Blake's skull from the force of Yang's gauntlets hitting from both sides caused her skull to shake violently before caving in. Yang kicked Blake in the gut as she flew to the other side of the arena as Yang quickly reloaded her gauntlets as Blake got back up for another round.

**Brutality**

Yang moved one of her hands around Blake's neck in a clinch position. Yang soon repeatedly punched Blake in the gut, firing Ember Celica at the same time. The constant firing and punches soon caused the raven haired girls midsection began to be torn apart until with one final punch Yang punched straight through Blake's midsection as blood and guts was sprayed out through the girl's back. Yang Pulled her fist out as Blake staggered with her hands hovering over the hole in her stomach before falling down dead

**Fatality**

Yang moved towards Blake, swaying ever so slightly as her body blurred until she was in front of Blake. She punched Blake in the abdomen repeatedly as flesh was blasted away after a few punches as Blake stumbled back but was stopped by Yang. Yang grabbed Blake by her hair and started repeatedly punching her face with her free hand while the other held her in place. Yang continued her assault of punches against Blake's face as each strike blasted flesh off her face. Yang kept punching faster and faster as her eyes turned red until she stopped as all that was left of Blake's face was some flesh hanging off her visible skull. Yang let go of Blake as she pulled back her arm for a final strike as Ember Celica ejected a shell case. Yang lunged forwards as she uppercutted Blake's bare face as she fired one last shot, causing the entire upper portion of Blake's head to explode into a shower of blood and gray matter. The lifeless body fell backwards on the ground as Yang stayed in her uppercut position for a second before quickly retracting her arm back down as her gauntlet let out another shell casing.

Yang let out a deep breath "GG, good game" Yang said with a smirk as she walked away from the scene

**Alternative Fatality**

Yang stopped moving as a strand of her hair floated past her peripheral vision. Yang grit her teeth as fire began to emanate from Yang's hair, her eyes changing from a calm violet to a blood thirsty red. Yang began walking towards Blake who terrified as she tried stepping back but only for Yang to grab her by her throat with both hands. Blake kicked and struggled to get free to no avail as she let out a choked scream as Yang applied some pressure to her neck. Blake started choking violently before her neck snapped in a instant. Lifting Blake inert body up high with one arm, Yang began channeling her semblance around her entire body as a burst of fire swallowed the two. The fire died down as it revealed Blake's scorched skeleton and Yang who was completely fine as she dropped the skeleton causing it to shatter on the ground before turning to dust in the wind

Yang cracked her neck of the kink she had before opening one eye as it still glowed red "Never, touch the hair" Yang growled before storming off

* * *

**And there you have it folks, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It'll be awhile before we update this again**

**Next up is going to be team JNPR. For what characters we still haven't decided who we will take**

**Until next time check out Orokade's work who's story is known as _Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter_ which is about Dante (Devil May Cry) going to Beacon academy**

**So for now please leave a comment, review, PM and we'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going everyone I'm back with another chapter of RWBYTALITY**

**It's been awhile since I done this and I wanted to start it up again**

**Now as you know, I have Orokade Hakuchi help co-write this series with me but sadly I haven't been in contact with him for awhile and I don't see him coming back to fanfiction for awhile**

**So I got the help from another fanfictionist who goes by the name _The Baz_**

**He's a good author who had made a lot of great stories such as _The White Mask_, _Remnant's Sleepy Wolf_ and many more great stories so check his stuff out**

**Well before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**(Silentshadow01)**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

Pyrrha came walking out of an alleyway as she stopped in the middle of a desolate street

she turned to her opponent who was her blonde leader "This isn't what I wanted to happen" Pyrrha said softly as she pulled out her shield and sword

"Don't say that, you knew it would end like this" Jaune said rather harshly as he raised his shield up and held his sword to side

"I'm so sorry" Pyrrha said as a tear fell down her cheek before she became serious and readied herself for what was about to happen

**X-Ray**

Pyrrha tossed her shield at Jaune who moved to side as Pyrrha outstretched her arm that was covered in a black glow. The Shield came back in full force as it struck the back of Jaune's head. The back of Jaune's skull quivered before shattering inward. Jaune lurched forward as the shield flew upward from the impact as Pyrrha lunged forward with her sword through his side as it skewered several of his organs. Pyrrha ripped her sword out and kicked Jaune's feet from under him with enough force that he spun in the air. When Pyrrha's shield came back down to her she slammed the edge of the shield against Jaune's back with great force. Jaune's spine quivered before shattering as he was sent flying and tumbled on the ground. Jaune soon got back up and was ready to continue the fight

**Brutality**

Pyrrha threw her shield at Jaune as it bounced off his skull and caused him to tumble back. Pyrrha spun around as she held her sword behind her back as it turned into its javelin form. Her sword now javelin shot forward three times, once in the stomach, another in his shoulder and finally the last one pierced through the front of his skull and out the back of his head. Pyrrha's javelin retracted as Jaune's body stumbled before falling back down

**Fatality**

Pyrrha threw her shield at Jaune as it stuck his head and rebounded back into her grasp as Jaune stumbled back slightly in a daze. Pyrrha raised her sword up and brought it down and lopped off Jaune's left arm before spinning around him. She then with great force she thrust her shield up against his other arms and tore it off. Pyrrha then kicked Jaune's the back of Jaune's legs as he fell onto his knees as Pyrrha step to the side with her sword wound back behind her shoulder and swung with full force. Pyrrha sliced Jaune's head off as it flew in the air in front of her for a moment before she hit it with her shield as it was sent flying. Pyrrha then turned her sword into its gun form, aimed and fired as Jaune's head exploded into a flurry of gore and grey matter

"I'm Sorry, but it must be this way" Pyrrha said softly before walking off

**Alternate Fatality**

Pyrrha fired three shots from her gun as each shot hit Jaune dead center of his chest as it caused him to stumble back in a daze. Pyrrha spun her weapon around as it turned into her spear as she stuck her other hand out with her thumb as to aim as she threw her weapon with a bang. The spear went sailing through the air as it pierced Jaune's chest. Pyrrha raised her hand that had a faint black glow as the spear reverted back into its sword form. Pyrrha snapped her fingers as the blade twisted around like a drill before before it thrusted through Jaune's back with gore trailing behind it as it fell onto the ground behind Jaune with a clatter. Jaune fell down to his knees as Pyrrha's sword came back to her as she sheathed it as she gripped her shield in two hands. With an overhead strike Pyrrha brought her shield down onto Jaune's head as it split in two as she used her polarity to force the shield even more downward as it continued to bisect Jaune's entire body into two halves

Pyrrha stared at what she done with a dead look in her eyes "I didn't want this to happen" Pyrrha said softly before walking away

* * *

**(The Baz)**

**Jaune Arc**

Jaune walked down the pathway in front of Beacon Academy towards the shipyard.

He looked up to see his path blocked by his redheaded partner "Get out of my way Pyrrha, I have to do this!" He shouted at the girl who drew her blade that quickly shifted into it's javelin form.

"Your not thinking rationally Jaune!" She responded dropping into an offensive stance.

Jaune drew his sword and pointed it at his teammate. "You just don't get it at all!"

**X-ray**

Jaune sprinted forward and delivered a powerful shield bash knocking Pyrrha out of her guard into a slight Daze. He then thrust his blade into her chest as it pierced her lung and the point sticking out of her back. Jaune then grabs Pyrrha's arm and flips her over his shoulder onto the ground behind him with the blade still in her before planting his foot onto her chest which cracked her sternum briefly before causing it to shatter. Jaune then takes hold of his blade again before twisting it causing Pyrrha to scream out in pain and then he violently rips the sword out through her body as several of her ribs were cut in the process. Jaune then jumps back, flicking his blade as the blood off it before Pyrrha got back up for the fight.

**Brutality**

Jaune lets out a loud battle cry before charging Pyrrha who raised her weapons to block. His weapons clashed with hers just before he delivered a devastating head butt to her face causing blood to begin pouring from her nose. Jaune then raised his blade and brought it down in a swift strike easily cutting into Pyrrha's right shoulder as blood splattered from the wound, he followed this up with a second swing upwards as it cut Pyrrha's right. He then closed his eyes and pulled his sword back as he let out a loud cry before he began flailing his sword around violently as it cut Pyrrha's body up before a lucky swing decapitated Pyrrha a flurry of blood went everywhere. Once he stopped Pyrrha's body that was covered in deep cuts soon began falling apart into many chunks of fleshing ranging in size with her head lying next to it.

**Fatality**

Jaune shoulder charged Pyrrha causing her to stagger backwards. Jaune raised his sword and swung low against side of Pyrrha's knees which caused her to fall onto her knees. Jaune sheathed his sword with his shield sheath before walking up to Pyrrha and grabbing her hair. Jaune violently Pulled Pyrrha's head back as he raised his sheathed sword up and with all his might he thrust it down Pyrrha's mouth, destroying her teeth in the process as it went down her now bloody throat. Pyrrha's hands shot up at Jaune as she struggled for a bit, choking with the blood coming up from her throat. Jaune pressed the button on his sheath making it unfold as her body suddenly split apart from her the front of her torso to her back. As the two halves split apart Jaune Pulled his weapons out of Pyrrha as her body fell down in a slump

"I'm so sorry, but I have to keep moving" Jaune said as he turned away from his friends body and walked away.

**Alternate Fatality**

Jaune rushed forward as he grabbed his shield with two hand and smacked it against Pyrrha's head, causing her to stagger back. Jaune begins to have a faint white glow around him as he walked towards Pyrrha's swaying form and tossed his shield to the side. Jaune cocked back his fist that glowed brightly before punching Pyrrha straight in the face as it sent her straight into the ground with a thud as blood poured from her now broken nose. Jaune stood over her and raised his blade high with the tip pointing down at her. He let out a loud cry as he plunged the blade downward into the girl's forehead piercing straight through her skull. Jaune then lifted his foot up and brought it down onto the upper portion of the girl's face. Crushing that part of her skull as grey matter and gore flew everywhere from his stomp. Jaune stepped of Pyrrha's body as he pulled his sword out of the remaining part of her face.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha's lifeless bloodied body while panting "I promise this was for nothing, I won't forget you" Jaune then turned and walked away.

* * *

**And there you have it people. Brutal and gory like the previous two chapters, I hoped you enjoyed**

**Please check out some of _The Baz_ stories as they are amazing to read.**

**Next time is going to Ren and Nora, man is that going to be fun**

**Other than that, please leave a review, comment or send me a PM and I'll see you all later**

**Have a great day and I'll see you all again**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of this brutal story**

**Like before The Baz is helping me with the story by writing his portion which is Nora's. So when you have time, check out some of his other works, they're a really good read**

**So like usual, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**(Silentshadow01)**

**Lie Ren**

Ren walked out into an open glade in the middle of a forest

Ren turned to see his opponent walk from the opposite end of the glade "One last chance, turn back or I'll do something I'll regret" Ren stated towards the hyperactive redhead

"And I'll give you one last chance because I say, NEVER!" Nora shouted as she raised her hammer up as lightning came down onto her

Ren let out a tired sigh as he pulled out his dual pistols, Stormflower "Don't say I didn't warn you Nora" Ren as he pointed his guns at his opponent

**X-Ray**

Ren pulled the triggers of both his guns for a short quick fire at Nora who stumbled back in disorientation. Ren ran up to Nora and threw his weapons in the air as he began punching Nora repeatedly. After several quick blows to Nora's body and face Ren spun around with his elbow, striking Nora against her chin. Nora's jawbone quivered for a moment before shattering against the force of the attack. Ren then caught his weapons that finally fell back as he stabbed the blades of his guns into Nora's skull as it pierced and shattered her skull. Ren, with his weapon still attached to Nora's head, flipped over her as he dragged her overhead with him as he slammed her down onto the ground on her stomach with a thud. Ren then lifted his weapons, pulling Nora's head up along with them, as he kicked Nora's back, as the force caused her ribs along with part of her spine to quiver before shattering. Nora was sent flying away from Ren before tumbling a few feet from him before getting back up to continue the fight

**Brutality**

Ren fired several shots at Nora, making her body jerk back from the blows. Ren then ran towards Nora and jumped as he wrapped his legs around her neck. Ren then pulled Nora overhead and down to the ground headfirst. Nora's head collided with the ground as her head exploded into a fountain of blood and grey matter. Ren flipped backwards as he now stood a few feet from Nora's headless body as blood pooled around her corpse

**Fatality**

Ren performed an overhead kick that hit Nora at the base of her head hard enough to make her stumble back, disorientated. Ren performed a round house kick that hit Nora square against her jaw as she stumbled back before Ren stabbed the blades of his weapons onto both sides of her shoulders. Ren jumped up and kicked with both legs against Nora's chest as the blades in her shoulder were ripped out along with both her arms. Nora stumbled back as her bloody shoulders where her arms used to be squirted out blood. Ren then ran up to Nora as he thrust both blades of his weapons into her gut before ripping them out with a splatter of blood as some of her guts fell out before she fell onto her knees. Ren crossed his arms in an X fashion before they unwound as his blades cut into Nora's head. Nora tittered a bit before her head split apart in an X fashion before she fell down dead.

Ren let out a tired sigh "I'll always consider you a friend" Ren said solemnly before walking off

**Alternate Fatality**

Ren shoulder charged Nora before kicking her in the gut as she was knocked back slightly disoriented. Ren took a deep breath before he calmly walked towards Nora as he lifted his weapons up and began firing upon her. The rounds hit Nora's body repeatedly before some pierced through her entire body as body. Once Ren was just a foot away from her, her entire body was riddled with holes that were bleeding out. Ren put his weapons away before he brought his fist back as it shook with aura before he thrust his fist forward against Nora's gut. Nora's body went tense before her entire back exploded with gore while her front remained the same. Nora dropped to her knees as Ren took a few steps back before spinning around with a round house kick against Nora's head. The kick snapped Nora's head around in a 180 degree angle along with crushing a portion of her skull with the force behind it. Nora's body tittered for a bit before she fell backwards.

Ren stared down at his old friend's remains ". . In passing we become immortal. Keep moving forward" Ren muttered as he walked away

* * *

**(The Baz)**

**Nora Valkyrie**

Nora skipped along a dirt path that ran through a field of flowers humming happily until she saw someone standing in her path. "Out of the way Ren, the Queen demands it!" Nora shouts at her quiet friend.

Ren draws his to pistols and readies himself "Nora this is getting out of hand." He attempted to reason with the hyper girl.

Nora pulled Magnhild from it's spot on her lower back and pointed the barrel at Ren. "Then off with your head!" She laughed maniacally

**X-Ray**

Nora fired a grenade at Ren that hit him square in the chest that sent him flying onto the ground in a spread eagle style. Before he could even get up Nora ran up to him with her hammer raised up high. Nora roared loudly as she jumped up in the air before she brought her weapon down onto Ren's right leg as all the bones around the impact cracked before shattering. Nora then lifted her hammer up more before roaring again and bringing it down on Ren's leg, causing the bones to crack before shattering as well before raising it again and slamming it down onto his pelvis as it shattered in an instant. Nora then took a step back and wound up her hammer behind her back as Ren tried to sit up. Nora swung full force with her hammer as it hit Ren square in the face as his skull cracked before shattering as he was sent back flying and tumbled onto the ground. After a moment Ren got back up and continued the fight

**Brutality**

Ren stands wobbling slightly as Nora cocks her hammer and begins building up strength. After a second she swings from over head downwards before firing a round from the back to increase the force of the swing. When the hammer met Ren's head it smashed through his skull completely in an explosion of gore as her hammer kept going down as his body caved inward from its neck before it ripped completely in two. The two halves of Ren then fell to the sides and what remained of his organs spilled out onto the ground.

**Fatality**

Nora shot a grenade directly in Ren's face as the explosion caused him to be thrown back a few feet onto his back, slightly disorientated. Nora walked right up walked up to Ren who got back up as she brought her foot up with an aura filled kick to his groin causing him to fall to his knees while holding his crotch and howling in pain. Mid scream Nora wound her hammer back and hit his head as he was sent back onto the ground again. Nora then placed a foot on his chest to stop him from getting up as she pulled out one of her grenades and slammed into his mouth, breaking several of his teeth in the process. Nora then kicked his side as he was sent a few feet away from her as she proceeded to walk towards him with a hum as Ren desperately tried to get the grenade out of his mouth. Nora lifted her hammer up as she swung it once more against Ren's face as the grenade in Ren's mouth detonated from the impact along with Nora's swing. Ren's head exploded in a shower of blood, bone, and brain matter as Nora let out a happy maniacal laugh as Ren's corpse fell down with a thump

Nora stood over Ren's corpse and bent down looking at it "Ah, I think I broke him." She whined slightly before straightening up and skipping away smiling with a giggle.

**Alternate Fatality**

Nora ran up and punched Ren who stumbled back slightly disoriented from the punch. Nora brought the pointed back end of her hammer down onto Ren's foot piercing through it and into the ground. She then dragged the hammer through the ground along with Ren's foot as he was forced to get down on one knee as she ripped the hammer out of the ground. Nora then lifted her hammer up and brought down onto Ren's bent knee and destroyed it as it was now bent in an odd angle. Nora now spun around as she fired off a explosive round that made her go faster before she swung her hammer. Her hammer hit the underside of Ren's chin as his head with enough force that Ren's head was torn from his shoulders and sending it flying up high into the air. Nora finished by pushing his headless body over and planting the head of her hammer onto the ground. Nora leaned against her weapon before counting to three on her fingers Ren's head fell from the sky and impaled itself onto the bottom spike of Nora's weapon

Nora smiled at the head before raising her hand and poking its nose. "Boop." before picking up her weapon with Ren's head still attached and walked away

* * *

**Welp, I hoped you all enjoyed that brutally display of carnage like every chapter.**

**No idea who to do next but it's alright because it'll be awhile before I update this story again**

**Now as I said before check The Baz other works because they're a good read**

**That's all for now so if you could please leave a comment, review, PM, I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


End file.
